


After The Darkness

by IllyriaNightshade



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, F/M, Falling In Love, Late Night Conversations, Loss, Paganism, Reading, Secret Crush, Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyriaNightshade/pseuds/IllyriaNightshade
Summary: In an instant, the world was forever altered and now one woman must learn how to not only cope with the loss of everything she knew,  but a new life, unexpected powers, and the emergence of a figure from the world before, who had captivated her.





	1. The World Before

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired after watching the most recent season of AHS and re-watching AHS: Coven and wanted to combine this with my love for one very handsome British man.

I sat up in the darkness and put my hand to my mouth to stop the screams I knew were coming. The sound…months after the blasts had occurred I could still hear the and feel the boom of the explosions as they echoed throughout my office and others screaming as clouds of ash appeared and the sky turned a frightening shade of green and then black. Everything, everything after that was pure unfiltered darkness. Even now, six months later, those who were left had no idea what had happened, all we knew was the world we had lived in was gone, gone forever and in its place was the darkness that took so many and put those left in constant fear for their lives. They were still finding those who had found shelter to hide from the poison that infected anyone who ventured outside. 

The world that was left was unlike anything I ever could have imagined. Those who were lucky enough to either be selected or be found, were taken into underground locations and were put into either the role of workers/servants or those who were spared because of their status, money or perceived benefit to restoring a new society. I was selected to be a historian and a servant, should I be needed. When I was brought into House #13, I was handed an assignment, shown a room and provided with very basic black dresses not unlike staff that lived during Victorian times. Black clothing was fine with me though, not only did I want to be unassuming but I generally preferred black clothing in the world before. What I missed most however, was my room full of books, books that now I would never see again and could never replace. I sighed as I remembered the rainy afternoons sitting in my library with a fire going and a book on my lap and a glass of wine at my side. However, what I had now was stacks and stacks of tablets left over that had to be charged and then went through to find the books and knowledge this new world would need. 

Who would have ever thought the things we took for granted: phones, books, Starbucks coffee, movies and social media would be all gone within an instant. I remembered the night before the end, I was sitting and using my laptop, going through my Facebook feed waiting on my husband to come home from work and watch a movie with me. Now he was gone too, just like so many others. This new life offered no hope for a profession, love or happiness of any kind, beyond my prescribed role. I swallowed back tears as I edged myself off the bed and turned on the lamp by the bed. At least if nothing else, those left in charge had found a way to restore power. How, I have no idea since as servants we were not permitted to ask. Another woman I shared my room with opened the door and ran in “Hurry up, we are needed upstairs in five minutes! They just found others who were still alive and are being brought here. Supposedly some of us are going to be given new roles and those will be assigned right after the new group shows up”. I groaned as I pulled on my clothes for day. As if we all were not tired enough, now we would have additional duties that needed to be met. I hastily looked in the mirror and pulled back my hair. I was constantly being chastised for the wisps of hair which framed my face, but my hair, Smiths glasses and a small pentacle were all I had left of my former life and I refused to give any of them. I sighed as I put my brush away and followed the other girl upstairs. 

The Master and Mistress of the house were waiting impatiently for staff to line up and they kept pacing and pushing people into a line. Finally, the Mistress spoke, “As you know, we have a new group coming to live here today, there are four new “Blues” (the elite) and two new servants. You will each have new responsibilities. Some of you will be given new jobs entirely and others will have work added to their current tasks. In any case, you will be expected to meet these new obligations and exceed them. If you do not, you will be facing the “Room”, which I know none of you wants. Also, as a reminder, there is not any fraternizing with the Blues and no liaisons of any kind, with anyone, are permitted. Should you be found to break either of these rules, you will not only face the “Room”, but punishments that would, even in discussion, make you wish you had died”. I didn’t care, after all, my interest in love, sex and conversation left me with the loss of my husband and my friends. So, these rules did not matter to me and honestly, I was tired of hearing them. Another worker then came up to the Mistress and whispered to her. “All right” she snapped, “Everyone line up, the group has arrived far beyond schedule and we must make changes accordingly”. 

We all held our breath. Who were these new people, and would the servants create issues for those of us already established? More importantly, who were the Blues and what were they going to offer us for the creation of a new society? I looked at my shoes as I heard the doors to the entryway slide open and the new group enter the room. I remembered we were not permitted to look at the Blues unless they gave us permission to do so. I heard everyone that entered talking at once and the Master and Mistress suddenly appearing congenial and even a bit excited. I wondered what had them so interested. I heard a quiet and cultured voice from the back of the group request their room as they were overwhelmed from the journey and had belongings they wanted secured. The Master and Mistress quickly assured this person they were first in line for room assignments and they had made sure the room was everything the person needed. I heard the Blue thank them and then apologize for being a burden. I paused and went through my history of memories of the world before. How did I know that voice, or did I even know it? More importantly, did I dare to look up and see the person who spoke? I figured I would be quick about it and in the confusion, no one would notice. I shifted my feet and made to look as though I was adjusting my dress. However, I nearly made my intentions known as I glanced up and almost fainted. Standing across the room from me, was the man whose face had been all over social media and haunted my dreams, in the world before…Tom Hiddleston. Hair longer than I remembered, slightly past his shoulders and a longer but neatly trimmed beard. Dark blue glasses that for so long had been one of my favorite pairs on him. I felt a shiver go through me and my fingers quickly brushed my necklace. Just as I made to look down, he caught my gaze and slightly smiled before turning away to remove his jacket. 

If this new world wasn’t uncertain and frightening before, it suddenly became the most terrifying part of my new life.


	2. The Assignment

“We are going to show our new community members to their rooms. Staff is to return here in one hour to be given new assignments”, the Mistress called out. I moved as quickly as I could from the room, feeling as though my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I found a quiet corner and stopped to catch my breath. Oh my god, how is it possible that out of so few left in the world, HE was one of them? All I could do was hope he was not my new assignment, because if he was I was not quite sure I would survive. I quickly grabbed the linens I had been sent for and made my way to the sleeping chambers of our current community members, lest I be caught and thought to be not working. I made myself scarce during the next hour, that was until the Mistress came and found me. “You, come here immediately. We must talk”. I placed the towels in my hands in the cabinet next to the bathroom and moved hesitantly towards her. What had I done? Was I going to the Room? I could not recall anything had done that would be cause for such an action. I waited quietly. “You were a writer and avid lover of British history in the world before, were you not?” she asked me. “Yes” I replied hesitantly. What I was was a voracious reader and lover of anything dealing with Plantagenet and Tudor history or occult history as well as world religions. Furthermore, I was writer and professor in my old life. “Perfect” she replied. “You will do nicely I think”. 

My heart jumped and then fell as she handed me a card with my new assignment. I was to be the personal servant for Tom and would help him categorize the books he had and work with him on going through the tablets we had left that contained what remained of the world’s knowledge. I swallowed nervously. “I am sure you know of him from the world before, but I am certain you will not let that interfere with your ability to perform your duties or create unnecessary hardships for yourself”, she glanced at me. “No, I will not” I replied. “My duty is to the betterment of our community and the future we hope to build out of the ashes”. “Good, good. I knew I made the right choice with you”, she smiled. “Now, run along and freshen up and meet me at 5pm at his door, and we will make the necessary introductions and outline your duties”, she stated. 

I practically ran to my room and entered the room, nearly slamming the door behind me. My face was flushed and my mind scrambled. How did I ever get selected to not only share my love of knowledge with the one I most wanted to but end up his servant? At this point, it did not matter. I had a job to do. I quickly showered and changed clothing and put my hair back up, looking in the mirror and wishing for any kind of make-up and a less curvy figure. But all such things were gone so I made do with what I had left, which admittedly was little. I saw it was nearly 5pm so I made for the door to meet the Mistress and meet my future “employer”. When I turned the corner to his hall, she was already there and tapping her foot impatiently. “You are running behind. Do not make a habit of this or the Room will be something you will become very familiar with”. I whispered my apology and she quickly rapped on his door, but not without a sense of decorum. The door opened quietly, and he greeted her while I continued to look down. “You may look at him, he has not only permitted it, he wishes it as he states it will make the work you will do together easier”. I swallowed hard and was suddenly so grateful his hair had grown out and he had a beard as while I still found him attractive I had been lost in desire when he was clean-shaven with short hair. I looked up and nearly passed out as the clear blue eyes I loved so much were staring at me from a very clean-shaven faced with short hair, much like he looked in Kong Skull Island. Oh no, how had I forgotten facial hair was not permitted due to a fear of contaminants. I realized I was staring as he held out his hand to me and smiled. “Hello, I’m Tom and you are”? I stumbled over my name as I took his hand and felt his long fingers wrap around mine. 

“Well I do not generally permit staff to be on a first name basis with the Blues, for you Mr. Hiddleston, I will allow it”, the Mistress smiled at him. “I am sorry, where are my manners? Please come in and let’s discuss what we have ahead of us”, he smiled again at me. The Mistress stepped back so I could enter, looked at me briefly and then shut the door quietly behind her. I looked about his room seeing stacks upon stacks of books, several by Shakespeare but others on a variety of subjects as well. I felt him walk up behind me, put his hand on my shoulder and whisper “Go ahead darling, look at anything you like. From what I understand you were quite the writer and scholar”. As I turned around to face him, I tripped on my dress causing him to grab me and help me to the nearest chair. “I think we should get to know each other a bit don’t you”, he asked me. “Yes” I whispered, shivering despite the fire that burned high in the hearth. He took the seat opposite me and leaned forward. “So, tell me about your life in the world before” he said quietly. I sat still for a moment, trying to think where to begin, and suddenly the story of me came pouring out of me faster than I ever thought possible. Could this assignment possibly bring me back something of my former life? I held this hope close as I looked deeply into his eyes and began to speak.


	3. The Past

Chapter 3: The Past 

Loss, that’s all I could remember. The good memories…my wedding day, my late nights sitting by a firepit talking deep into the night, the time I spent cuddling with my cats or sitting amidst stacks of books in the university library, all that was lost in the darkness that now not only encompassed the world, but my mind as well. I blurted out “I just want my books, my cats and my love back…I miss that and so so much more”. I was suddenly lost in thought, the smell of my cat’s fur, my husband’s smile and the hard laughter that came so easy after a night spent with my best friends. “Darling…tell me. Tell me it all”, he said as he leaned forward and put his hand on my leg. The story came forth about my several years in college working as a medical writer and my love of history, the occult and working with animal rescues. I talked about my fear of the dark, which given the current circumstances was a bit ironic. I told him about working my way up from an adjunct faculty to a tenured professor of Communications and my love for all things Gothic, the rain, and cuddling by a fire with wine and a warm blanket. As I spoke my body vibrated with longing and need…a need to return to my old normal. The more I spoke, the more tears came into my eyes, and suddenly I noticed the things in his room began to move. The stacks of books shook and the few suitcases he had shifted. I noticed him looking around. “Are earthquakes still happening”? I was not sure if he was asking me or just talking aloud, but I answered softly that no, it was me, I was a witch. 

I looked up at him then, and he was staring at me intently, eyes full of surprise. I suddenly became aware that I had just given away my darkest secret here, a secret that could very easily get me killed. My choice of jewelry was one thing, my actual powers were another. “I...I don’t know what to say”, I stammered. “Please don’t ever speak of this, I don’t want to be sent to the Room”, I shook in fear. I remembered the day I came here and watched another servant being drug across the entryway, down the steps to the Room… “You are safe here with me and I will never put you in danger. You and your brilliant mind are very much needed here”, he spoke softly. Besides, to be honest, I find you fascinating, your history and honestly your powers, or what I have seen of them so far”. I smiled gently. 

“Thank you and while we are being honest, you should know that you were my other interest in the world before. The first time I saw you was in Only Lovers Left Alive and Adam remains one of my favorite vampires, right up there with Lestat and Louis from Interview of course. This doesn’t matter now and honestly my fear for my life made me forget much of what I knew and loved. Suffice to say, I never thought I would ever meet you let alone be working with you on the knowledge needed for a future society”. I felt my face flush and looked down. He moved closer to me “I actually find your candor very welcome and it is also nice for me to remember who I once was as well”, he said. “However, I am hoping with us working together now, we can get to know one another for the people we really were away from the view of others. Such familiarity would be nice would it not”? I nodded my head. He stood up and held out his hand and helped me up. “Now we must get ready for dinner as I certainly don’t want to get you in trouble for being late”. I felt him put his hand on the small of my back as he opened the door for me and he gently brushed a kiss across my hand as he let it go. For the first time, in such a long time, I felt a smile come to my mouth and a blush stain my cheeks as I walked away from him. I could not wait for the morning and this new assignment. I suddenly felt very much a part of the “world now”.


End file.
